


Silent Treatment

by JayCKx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: Virgil is giving Roman the silent treatment.--i found a cache of old drabbles i wrote three years ago (and don't remember) so i'm posting them here for safekeeping.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Silent Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> i found a cache of old drabbles i wrote three years ago (and don't remember) so i'm posting them here for safekeeping, this is #1

Prince had been annoying Anxiety all day, and Anxiety was done. Roman was always so desperate for attention! All Anxiety wanted to do was relax, but his boyfriend was being annoyingly persistent. Anxiety had dealt with it all day, he had talked to Prince, hugged him, put a movie on for Roman, but nothing worked. He just kept following Anxiety around, whining for attention.

So in the end, Anxiety decided to give him the opposite.

He walked to his room, with the royal boy following close behind him. Anxiety shut the door, started playing music quietly, sat on the bed with a book and began to read intently. Roman sat beside him and peppered him with questions, demands and random sentences. Eventually, after stoic silence from Anxiety, Prince seemed to realise he was receiving the silent treatment. So he got right up in Anxiety’s personal space, frowning at him.

“Are you going to talk to me?” He asked. In response, Anxiety turned the page. Roman sat back and was silent for a minute, and Anxiety ignored him. Then there was a warm weight across Anxiety’s knees, and he looked down, surprised. Prince had his head on his lap, and was looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

“That’s okay, I can deal with silence.” Was all he said. Anxiety couldn’t help the way his own expression fell to a fond look as he gazed at his boyfriend, so he turned his attention back to the book. However he left one hand absently petting Prince’s soft hair.

The silence afterwards was was peaceful and calm for the first time that day. And both boys were happy.


End file.
